Compared to hydraulic systems, pneumatic systems often have many disadvantages in different fields of applications in the present market. For example, the typical pressure range of hydraulic system is from 500 to 5,000 psig while a typical pneumatic system, the common pressure range from 0 to 80 psig, sometimes up to 1,000 psig for some special applications. However, there are reasons people would prefer a pneumatic system to a hydraulic one because of the simplicity of a pneumatic system which provides a low cost. In addition, a pneumatic system can be easily adapted to current applications and can be less sensitive to environmental factors. Since the hydraulic power system requires more complex conversion equipment which is not suitable for the portable or movable applications; hence, the demand of high pressure gas in pneumatic system is increasing. High pressure pneumatics can reach a higher stiffness than that of less pressure so that it provides a much stronger support than the low pressure system. The three-way solenoid valve of prior arts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,027 and 5,618,087, has been disclosed. In those inventions, the piston or ball is directly driven by a solenoid device that is actuated by an electrical signal to enable the system. However, those solenoid valves are not applicable in high pressure pneumatic system. There are also many poppet and spool type solenoid valves in the market. For example, in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,629, it has a movable spool (a valve body) which is driven by solenoid devices in a cylindrical chamber (a valve hole), communicating with several intersect channels, to switch the route of fluid passage. The gap distance between the spool and the chamber is very crucial. Normally, the surface of the spool has to be very smooth so that the gap distance can be controlled. The chamber and channels in a manifold are made by milling and subsequent finishing procedures. However, burrs are generated during machining procedure; hence, to clean all foreign material as well as burrs before assembling the valve is mandatory. Due to the inefficiency of the manual operation processes of cleaning and de-burring, the quality control of production of valve is dismal. In this invention, an innovative design, described hereafter, based on the prior art, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/924,789, in-tube solenoid gas valve, is a three-way, two-position solenoid valve assembly. This assembly consists of a modified in-tube solenoid gas valve and two additional gas release valves to reach a fast and reliable operation. In this design, a solenoid gas valve is used to control the direction of the flow while the movement of the pneumatic system is controlled by the pressure difference exerted by the high pressure gas.